To document in a long-term study the development of microangiopathy in juvenile diabetic patients. To correlate changes in blood chemistries, hormone levels and blood rheology with the deveopment of nephropathy, retinopathy and neuropathy in juvenile diabetic patients. To identify changes that may signal or predict the progression of one or more aspects of microangiopathy.